Save Me
by Bianca C
Summary: ONE-SHOT Um acidente pode salvar a sua vida. De várias formas.


Obs.: **One feita apenas porque estou morrendo de saudades de Jesse e Suze. Mas, como coincidiu (juro que foi coincidência) e hoje é aniversário da minha gêmula, dedicarei a ela. Amo você muito, Lê.**

**Save Me**

**(N/A: Música = Miss Independent – Ne-Yo)**

Suzannah não era o tipo de pessoa que se podia chamar de popular. Era mais do tipo que dava medo nas meninas e que afastava os garotos. Mas não pense que isso era feito de forma inconsciente. Não. Suzannah – ou Suze, como ela gostava de ser chamada – tinha total consciência dos próprios atos.

Não a entendam mal. Não que ela não gostasse de homens nem nada disso.

Era apenas que ela se considerasse azarada com os garotos. Nunca, nada que ela tinha tentado, dera totalmente certo.

Não que houvesse muitas tentativas. Na verdade, foram apenas duas e a segunda nem conta.

Na primeira, ela tomou um toco dos bons. Na segunda, o garoto sequer sabia que ela existia. Amor platônico na sua mais pura essência.

Mas não, ela também não era "boca virgem". Já ficara com alguns meninos, em festas, onde eles não trocavam mais que duas palavras e ela não tinha porque afastá-los de si.

E ela se considerava muito bem só. Apesar de as amigas viverem tentando arranjar namorados e mais namorados, ela sempre dava um jeito de se esquivar.

"Problema. Não preciso de mais problemas e decepções." Ela pensava consigo mesma.

O pai de Suzannah morrera quando ela ainda era pequena e sua mãe há algum tempo havia arranjado um namorado novo. As duas moravam sozinhas em Nova York e o namorado era da California. E a mãe de Suzannah insistia para que as duas fossem passar as férias com ele.

Suze odiava praia. Era o seu segundo lugar mais odiado no mundo, depois da casa da avó, que criava gatos. Suze era alérgica a qualquer animal com pêlos e a casa da avó emanava pêlos por todos os cantos, de forma que Suze nunca podia se sentir bem lá.

Mas, praia? Ela odiava sol. Odiava aquelas menininhas de biquini tentando chamar a atenção do salva-vidas gostosão. Ou os atletas do time de vôlei da escola dando suas cortadas em busca de alguma garota que dormisse em suas camas àquela noite.

Suzannah, definitivamente, não nascera para aquele mundo.

Por outro lado, a mãe era a única família que Suze possuía no mundo. A única pessoa que ela não deveria decepcionar, mais que todos. De forma que Suze não conseguiu dizer não ao convite de passar uma semana em Carmel com a família de Andy, o "padastro".

Malas prontas, sorriso falso no rosto, lá vão elas.

**(N/A: Holiday – Green Day)**

Mesmo fazendo aquilo para agradar a mãe, Suze não pôde resistir ao protesto. Como sua maneira de dizer que morria de ciúmes da mãe com o padastro e também de deixar bem claro que não se mudaria, nem por um decreto, para Carmel, Suze levou apenas roupas pretas na bagagem. E nenhum biquíni.

Ela sabia que a mãe odiaria quando descobrisse, mas com isso ela não se importava.

"Não há outra maneira de fazer isso sem machucá-la ainda mais. As palavras machucariam muito mais do que o gesto" ela pensava.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, Suzannah logo percebeu que talvez a viagem não fosse em vão. Sim, pois bem ali na frente dela estava o cara mais gostoso que ela já vira em toda a vida.

Alto, atlético – parecia bem o tipo que jogaria no time de vôlei e pegaria todas as animadoras de torcida – e loiro. Não que ela achasse que tinha alguma chance, mas pelo menos teria algo para admirar naquela cidade estúpida.

Porém, quando a mãe reconheceu alguém que estava muito próximo ao garoto, Suzannah sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela nunca vira Andy nem ninguém da família dele. Seria possível...?

"Olá, meu amor" sua mãe cumprimentou o homem, bem ao lado do carinha lindo que Suzannah estava encarando.

E para piorar toda a situação, Suze desencantou totalmente quando as primeiras palavras saíram da boca dele.

" Você deve ser a nossa nova _irmãzinha_! Silvana, não?" o idiota falou.

Ok. Era melhor respirar fundo, pois aquelas férias seriam _bem_ longas.

A casa de Andy até que não era ruim. Suze gostava de coisas antigas. E o lugar era bem aconchegante.

Os filhos de Andy até fizeram a gentileza de deixar um quarto só para ela, apesar de Suze achar muito estranha essa atitude partindo de homens. Mas ela é que não ia questionar, o quarto era o melhor da casa.

Dali, ela tinha vista da praia. Por mais que não gostasse de praia, Suzannah adorava aquele vento litorâneo, que bagunçava os cabelos e deixava a pele com cheiro salgado. E dali ela podia ver quase a metade da pequenina cidade de Carmel.

Que, afinal, nem era tão pequena quanto ela esperava.

" Suzinha? " Sua mãe e essa mania enjoada de chamar seu nome no diminutivo. "Os meninos vão à praia, gostaria de ir com eles?"

Suzannah, que até então estivera sentada no banco à janela – extremamente bem posicionado para alguém desejasse o sossego de apreciar a paisagem – de costas para a porta, virou de frente para a mãe e a encarou seriamente.

" Mãe, eu nunca vou ter vontade de ir à praia."

Sua mãe estava de saco cheio daquilo. Por que não ganhara uma filha normal? O que ela fizera de errado para merecer tanta rebeldia? Suzannah não poderia pelo menos tentar ser parecida com alguém que age normalmente? Estava na hora de dar um basta naquilo tudo.

"Agora já chega, Suzannah. " Suze sabia que sua mãe apenas falava seu nome inteiro quando estava com raiva. E muita. "Não trouxe você até aqui ficar intocada neste quarto. Andy está sendo muito gentil em aceitar sua rebeldia, mas não vou deixar que você faça isso. Agora vista-se e desça para ir à praia com os garotos."

" Mãe, eu não vou. E ponto final." Suzannah sabia que estava em terreno perigoso. Nunca era bom desafiar a pessoa que paga seus caprichos.

A mãe dela, por outro lado, não estava disposta a ceder. Já havia muito tempo ela tentava colocar jeito na filha. Essa se mostrava a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

"Você vai e ponto final. Se não descer pronta em cinco minutos, virei aqui puxá-la pelos cabelos." E saiu, batendo a porta. Suzannah sabia que ela era perfeitamente capaz de cumprir aquela promessa.

Reunindo toda a fúria que lhe era peculiar, Suze resignou-se a ficar pronta. Mas pronta _do seu_ jeito.

Ela pegou a calça jeans mais colada, mais vadia que tinha. Preta. A blusa mais glamourosa e cheia de glitter que conseguiu achar. Calçou as botas sem salto e apenas retocou a maquiagem sempre preta dos olhos extremamente verdes.

Estava pronta para ir à praia.

**(N/A: ****Stranger – Hilary Duff )**

Suze desceu as escadas e encontrou a "família" toda reunida na sala. E todos deixaram uma leve exclamação de espanto escapar de suas bocas ao ver a roupa da "estranha".

"Você não vai assim" Jake, o filho mais velho de Andy, falou.

"É você quem vai me impedir?" Suzannah devolveu, lançando seu melhor olhar "bitch" para ele.

Ninguém falou mais nada. A mãe de Suzannah tinha inúmeros insultos para jogar na filha, mas não achou que aquilo mudaria a situação. Ela achava que era petulância demais, desrespeito demais com Andy, Suze fazer aquilo. Mas ela conversaria com ele depois a respeito da filha. Por hora, restava convencer os filhos de Andy a levar Suze para a praia.

"Todos vão chamá-la de aberração!" Brad, o retardado que Suze até agora não entendia como pôde achar bonito, gritou.

"Vai acabar com a minha reputação andar com alguém assim!" Jake, o retardado número dois, bradou.

"Bem, cada um tem a sua forma de chamar atenção. Jake, você é desleixado e, por motivos que eu ainda não entendo, isso atrai as mulheres." O filho mais novo, que não parecia tão idiota, falou. "Brad, você cultiva músculos. Também não entendo como as mulheres podem gostar de alguém que trabalha toda a massa do corpo, menos a encefálica. E a Suze tem a forma dela: vestindo-se totalmente em desacordo com a ocasião. É apenas uma questão de lógica." O pequeno concluiu, como se tivesse acabado de falar a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Todos ficaram olhando embasbacados para ele.

David era o caçula da família, mas, como tamanho – na maioria das vezes – não é documento, era mais inteligente que os dois irmãos juntos.

Suze queria gritar com ele. Com todos eles. Deus, por que não a deixavam em paz? O que tinha errado em ela querer ser ela mesma? Por que, quem inventou isso, ela tinha que seguir todas as regras?

"Tudo bem, vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa disso" Jake falou, saindo de casa com as chaves do carro balançando.

"Oh, eu de forma alguma quero constranger vocês. Se quiserem, eu fico, afinal, nem trouxe biquíni algum." Suze falou, rezando para a mãe desistir daquela ideia absurda de mandá-la para a praia.

"Eles já disseram que não se importam, Suzannah. Agora, vá!"

A mãe quase enxotou-a para fora da casa. Suze, só algum tempo depois, percebeu que a mãe estava demasiadamente ansiosa para ficar a sós com Andy. Suze repugnou esse pensamento.

Ela entrou no carro velho do irmão e sentou-se ao lado esquerdo, atrás do banco do motorista. E ali ela ficou até eles chegaram à tortura, também conhecida como praia.

O sol escaldante de Carmel queimava os corpos bronzeados na areia. Exatamente como Suzannah previra: garotas, garotos, hormônios, garotos, garotas, hormônios, garotas etc.

Um arrepio de pavor percorreu o corpo de Suzannah. Ela odiava aquilo. Com todas as forças.

**(N/A: California Gurls – Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog)**

Os dois filhos de Andy – para o azar de Suzannah o menor não fora até a praia com eles, desceu em frente ao Museu – assim que colocaram os pés na areia começaram a fingir que nem conheciam Suzannah.

Brad até a achou bonitinha quando a viu no aeroporto. Mas agora, depois de perceber que a garota era totalmente maluca, era melhor fingir que nem a conhecia se quisesse manter alguma reputação. Assim que chegou à praia, avistou sua turma jogando vôlei.

"Talvez Debby esteja por aí. E se a maluca vier falar comigo, vou fingir que nem conheço." Ele pensou e não sentiu arrependimento algum por deixar Suze sozinha.

Jake, por outro lado, até sentiu alguma compaixão de Suze. Mas isso logo se esvaiu quando ele avistou sua turma do surf e viu que ficar perto de Suzannah ia estragar todos os seus planos de chamar a atenção de uma garota que ele paquerava há tempos na escola.

Suze não se sentiu nem um pouco incomodada em ter sido deixada pelos filhos de Andy. Ao contrário: ficou aliviada que pudesse ficar sozinha ali. Talvez ela até fugisse, assim que se certificasse que nenhum dos dois veria.

Apesar do aviso dado por Jake antes de deixá-la sozinha. "Vamos ficar de olho em você" ele dissera. "Nem pense em ir embora antes de nós."

Mas ela duvidava muito que eles cumprissem o aviso. Pois ela acabara de perceber, apesar de já suspeitar desde o princípio, que eles se encaixavam perfeitamente nas turmas da praia.

Por falar em turmas, Suzannah agora era o centro dos olhares. Todos a fitavam de cima a baixo. Ela sabia muito bem que não tinha nada a ver com beleza ou algo do tipo. Era apenas a sua roupa.

E, por falar em roupa, Suzannah começava a se arrepender amargamente da rebeldia. Que ideia ir para a praia toda vestida de preto! E de botas! Agora ela mal conseguia andar e o calor estava praticamente insuportável.

Por sorte, seus irmãos levaram um guarda-sol que nem fizeram questão. Então ela apenas sentou-se na areia sob ele, resignando-se em ignorar as pessoas ao redor e admirar a bela praia de Carmel.

Apesar de odiar praia, Suze não pôde deixar de se render aos encantos de Carmel. O lugar era o mais bonito que ela já havia visto em toda a sua vida. A areia era branca e fofa, o sol escaldante fazia tudo brilhar perfeitamente, a água do mar era límpida e reluzia. Um cenário perfeito de um filme romântico.

"E eu vivendo uma tragédia" Suze pensou.

Depois de várias horas sentada, derretendo por baixo da roupa preta, Suze decidiu que precisava beber algo, ou acabaria desidratada. Levantou-se e viu alguns quiosques ali pelo calçadão da praia.

"Diet Coke, por favor" ela pediu ao lindo garçom que a atendeu assim que ela sentou em um dos bancos no balcão.

Ele a serviu e, para seu total espanto, puxou conversa.

"Você é nova por aqui?" o garçom perguntou.

"Apenas passando férias com a família do namorado da minha mãe" ela respondeu.

"Vem de onde? Parece Nova Yorkina" ele chutou, presenteando-a com um sorriso.

"Não se anime, Suze" ela pensou. "Ele apenas está sendo gentil. Não está te cantando, nem nada disso. Está com pena porque todos aqui a acham esquisita."

"Acertou na mosca" ela respondeu ao garçom. "Nova York. O melhor lugar do mundo para se viver" completou.

Ele sorriu um pouco, parecendo não concordar com aquele pensamento. Ela não duvidava nada que ele estivesse pensando em Carmel como o melhor lugar. Provavelmente não conhecia Nova York. Caipira.

Ela terminou a Diet Coke e voltou para seu lugar na areia. Nem Suze poderia acreditar no sacrifício que estava fazendo pela mãe. Depois dessa, ninguém podia reclamar que ela não se sacrificava por nada.

Sem intenção alguma, Suze resolveu olhar ao redor. E não se surpreendeu ao ver aquela cena típica dos filmes: garotas de biquíni se passando bronzeador, o time de vôlei, a galera do surf. Suze confirmou, com amargura, que não se encaixava em lugar algum ali.

E havia também o salva-vidas. Sentado no topo de uma espécie de torre, alguns metros longe da areia, olhando para o mar.

Ele era lindo. Moreno, forte, mas não musculoso como Brad. Os cabelos eram negros e Suzannah imaginava que os olhos também deveriam ser, já que ele estava de óculos escuros.

Alguma coisa remexeu no estômago de Suzannah ao olhar para ele. Como ela não percebera que estava sentada tão próxima a ele? E ele parecia nem perceber que ela estava ali.

Surpresa alguma nisso.

Mas Suzannah não poderia confirmar, já que não podia ver seus olhos. A cabeça dele, porém, estava virada para onde deveria estar: para a água, vendo se algum idiota poderia correr o risco de se afogar.

Jesse, o salva-vidas, não via nada de anormal naquele dia. "Apenas mais alguns meses e você poderá juntar dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um carro e deixar esse emprego" ele conformava a si mesmo.

Jesse odiava aquele emprego de salva-vidas. Não que não fosse bom ficar sentado ali sem fazer nada.

Era apenas porque ele tinha que usar apenas uma sunga e uma camiseta. E sob os olhares famintos daquelas adolescentes bronzeadas.

Ele não se incomodava com os olhares. O problema era que ele não poderia corresponder, afinal, estava trabalhando. Então preferia manter os olhos na água, fazendo seu trabalho, a arriscar um olhar para a areia, onde muitas praticamente se ofereciam para ele.

Mas ele sentiu um olhar tão intenso que não resistiu a ver de onde vinha.

Olhou na direção de onde sentiu o olhar e viu a menina estranha, que havia vindo toda vestida de preto e de botas para a praia. Os olhos dela eram extremamente verdes, mesmo sob toda aquela maquiagem pesada – e já um tanto derretida pelo suor – que ela usava no rosto.

Jesse sentiu algo remexer em seu estômago sob aquele olhar. E isso ficou mais forte quando ela percebeu que ele correspondia o olhar curioso dela, pois a garota virou rapidamente a cabeça. Jesse poderia jurar que a viu corar, mas não poderia ter certeza, já que o dia estava demasiadamente quente e aquilo poderia ser apenas um reflexo do calor que ela deveria estar sentindo sob toda aquela roupa preta.

Suzannah sentiu o rosto esquentar quando o salva-vidas olhou em sua direção. "Oh, Deus" ela pensou consigo "eu realmente tinha que corar? Espero que ele não tenha percebido."

Suzannah não queria o salva-vidas pensando nela como mais uma daquelas garotas que se ofereciam para ele claramente. Mas por que ele a olhou? E que formigamento estranho era esse que ela sentia no estômago ao pensar nele?

"Controle-se. Ele é mais velho e ele _não_ está olhando para você!" ela ordenou a si mesma.

Suzannah tinha a impressão de estar sendo observada. A torre do salva-vidas estava um pouco atrás dela. Mas ela não queria acreditar que poderia ser ele. Suze há muito tempo desistira de criar ilusões para si própria.

Ela, porém, não resistiu ao impulso de olhar para ele. E o encontrou tirando os óculos e, assim que ele finalmente descobriu os olhos, eles estavam penetrados nela. Foi como se uma corrente de repente ligasse os dois: ela não conseguia achar forças para desviar o olhar.

Jesse, tampouco, entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele não via como poderia estar tão preso àqueles olhos verdes . Quem era essa garota? Que tipo de atração era essa?

Suzannah sentiu uma pancada em sua perna e, bruscamente, conseguiu interromper o contato.

"Silvana, passa a bola" Brad gritou. Ele havia acertado uma cortada nela, totalmente sem querer.

Suze teve raiva dele. Como ele ousava interromper seu momento de glória? Além do mais, já estava bem na hora de ele aprender o nome dela.

Ela pegou a bola que estava perto de si, levantou-se e deu seu melhor saque, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Brad não estava prestando atenção, de forma que a bola bateu em cheio em sua cabeça.

"E para sua informação, é _Suzannah, _não Silvana, _Bradley_" ela gritou, fazendo todos rirem.

Suze descobrira o verdadeiro nome do filho de Andy quando ele e Jake tiveram uma briga dentro do carro. Jake chamou-o de Bradley e o outro quase partiu para cima do irmão. Brad odiava aquele nome.

Ele quase foi tirar satisfações com Suzannah, mas viu que não valia a pena se importar com ela agora. Eles ainda tinham muito tempo juntos, convivendo na mesma casa. Poderia muito bem se vingar dela depois.

Suze voltou a olhar o salva-vidas. Ele havia colocado os óculos novamente e estava imóvel, como antes, olhando para a água. Suzannah continuou olhando, mas ele sequer mexia a cabeça na direção dela.

"Ótimo. Por que é mesmo que eu ainda olhei de novo?" ela ralhou consigo mesma.

Quando foi que tudo começou a dar errado? Antes do pai morrer, antes da mãe começar a ter outros namorados, tudo na vida de Suzannah era perfeito. Ela tinha bons amigos, não precisava se preocupar com homens ou com a imagem que passava aos outros. Era tudo tão simples.

Suzannah balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos macabros. Era melhor se ela simplesmente ignorasse os "por ques" de sua vida.

**(N/A: I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At The Disco)**

"Que calor insuportável!" ela gritou sozinha, sem conseguir se conter. Olhou para a água.

A mãe não queria que ela tentasse ser uma pessoa como as outras?

"Veja-me ser normal, querida" ela murmurou sozinha.

Suzannah levantou-se, tirou o celular do bolso e algum dinheiro que trazia. Tirou as botas e colocou tudo junto embaixo do guarda-sol.

Jesse percebeu quando a garota levantou. Aliás, ele percebera todos os seus movimentos, desde que ela chegara à praia. Não por um motivo especial, mas apenas por que ela parecia o tipo que causaria problemas. "Apenas por isso" ele tentava convencer-se.

Ele a viu caminhar para a água. Seu andar era suave, nem parecia que ela caminhava na areia fofa. Ela tinha um rebolado peculiar, algo que ele tinha certeza que ninguém conseguiria imitar.

Era como se ela o tivesse hipnotizado. "Pare com isso. Controle-se, Jesse!" ele bradava para si mesmo internamente. Mas controle não era algo que ele parecia ter agora.

Suzannah chegou à beira da praia. As ondas vinham e iam, molhando seus pés brancos com a água salgada. O mar parecia chamá-la, tamanho era o calor que ela sentia, tamanha era a vontade de desafiar a todos.

Ninguém, salvo Jesse, parecia perceber o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Mas ela o fez.

Suzannah entrou na água. Caminhou para o fundo. A água submergiu suas pernas, seus quadris, sua cintura, seus seios e ela só parou de caminhar quando estava submersa até o pescoço.

Suzannah detestava aquele sol queimando sua pele branca. Mas Jesse adorou. Achou que ela ficara ainda mais bonita, algo que ele nem julgava ser possível.

Suzannah começou a nadar para onde estava a bóia de segurança. Aquele era o limite de segurança. "Limite, puft" Suzannah desdenhou.

Ela já não conseguia mais tocar os pés no chão. O mar ali estava calmo, então ela não corria riscos.

Mas Jesse estava totalmente alerta. Ele apitou em aviso, mas Suzannah não ouviu. Ela chegou ao limite de segurança e pareceu contentar-se em ficar por ali mesmo. Mas ainda assim era perigoso.

Suzannah estava achando divertido. Ela conseguia ver apenas um ponto no lugar onde estava o salva-vidas, mas sabia que ele estava olhando para ela. E por que não estaria? Ela o estava desafiando. Estava no lugar que ele deveria vigiar.

As correntes marítimas de repente mudaram. O mar começou a ficar revolto. Suzannah se sentiu sendo puxada para baixo, para o lado, para dentro da maré. Ela já não conseguia nadar. Estava sendo arrastada para dentro do mar, para mais fundo.

Tentou agarrar-se à boia de segurança, mas não teve força o suficiente para ficar ali. Ela não entendia como tudo poderia ter mudado de repente. Mas, quando olhou na direção que estava sendo puxada, ela compreendeu: uma onda gigante estava se formando lá atrás, ainda bem longe da praia. E a onda puxava Suzannah para ela.

Suze se debateu. Bateu os pés, mas as calças jeans super coladas agora pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Bateu os braços, mas a blusa parecia pesar a metade do peso da calça.

Suzannah se afogaria.

Jesse viu a onda se formando e percebeu no que Suzannah se metera. Ele não pensou duas vezes: tirou a blusa e correu para a água. "Não" ele suplicou aos céus "Ela não, por favor, _ela_ não"

Ele exigiu o esforço máximo de seus músculos. A essa altura, todos já estavam olhando a onda enorme e procurando a garota que com certeza se afogaria.

Jesse entrou na água, ignorando os protestos de seu corpo pelo choque térmico de sua temperatura quente com a água gelada. Ele nadou o mais rápido que pôde, sem muita dificuldade, pois a água o estava ajudando.

Suzannah não estava mais na superfície. Ela já havia engolido muita água salgada, sua boca seca há muito desistira de puxar ar para dentro de seus pulmões. Suas narinas pareciam feitas de pedra. Ela já não tinha mais forças para emergir, então apenas se deixou levar pela água.

"É inútil resistir" ela pensava, enquanto a água jogava seu corpo para mais e mais fundo.

Jesse se desesperou. Quando ele começou a correr na areia, ainda podia ver Suzannah. Agora ela já havia submergido totalmente, ele não fazia ideia de onde poderia estar. E a agitação do mar não ajudava em nada seu trabalho.

"Por favor, me ajude" ele suplicava a alguém, talvez a Deus. Jesse nunca fora religioso. "Que dê tempo. Não a deixe morrer"

Jesse sentira que Suzannah era alguma parte importante do seu dia – talvez de sua vida – desde que seus olhos se encontraram. Ele recolocou os óculos escuros, logo após o contato visual, apenas para ficar observando-a sem constrangê-la. Ele não conseguia entender como uma completa estranha exercia tanta atração sobre ele. E nem queria. Ele não achava que houvesse uma explicação racional para isso.

E agora ela sumira no mar. E só cabia a ele salvá-la ou não. Para ele, apenas a primeira opção era válida.

Ele viu um pedaço de pano preto flutuando na água. "Só pode ser ela. Deus, que seja"

Jesse nadou o mais rápido que pôde até onde o pedaço de pano desaparecera novamente e mergulhou. O corpo de Suzannah flutuava, sendo puxado de um lado para o outro na correnteza. Jesse puxou-o para si, agarrando com toda a força que conseguiu.

"Por favor, esteja viva, _hermosa_". Mas agora era que realmente começaria seu trabalho. Sim, pois ele tinha que nadar contra a correnteza de volta para a praia e carregando um peso a mais. Começava a faltar-lhe o ar nos pulmões, tamanho era o esforço que fazia, mas ele se obrigava a continuar.

A correnteza diminuiu um pouco. Jesse aproveitou essa deixa para ganhar mais distância da onda, pois ele sabia que quanto mais próxima ela estivesse, mais os arrastaria para dentro do mar.

Faltava apenas alguns metros para ele alcançar a areia, com um braço em volta da cintura de Suzannah, enquanto nadava com o outro, quando a onda finalmente chegou perto. A correnteza ficou mais e mais forte, mas ele lutou. E conseguiu.

Seus pés tocaram a areia plana e firme, carregando Suzannah pela cintura. Ele correu com ela pela areia, sabendo que quando a onda finalmente chegasse à praia, ela invadiria vários e vários metros da areia.

Todos que estavam olhando já haviam se distanciado bastante, não querendo ser pegos pela fúria repentina do mar.

Jesse chegou em um ponto que julgava seguro da areia e depositou o pequeno corpo de Suzannah, inerte, ali.

Ela estava desacordada. Ele colocou o ouvido em seu coração, que batia descompassado, lento e fraco. Não havia outro jeito. Ele teria que fazer a respiração boca a boca.

Os lábios dela estavam brancos. Os olhos, aqueles que tanto atraíram Jesse, fechados. O rosto não tinha cor alguma.

Jesse pressionou com força o peito dela, mas Suzannah não acordava, nem cuspia água alguma. Ele sugou o máximo de ar que pôde, abriu os lábios da garota, tapou o nariz dela com uma das mãos e expirou todo o seu ar para dentro dela.

Ele voltou a massageá-la, mas não havia qualquer reação. Jesse tentou voltar a concentrar-se em seu trabalho, ignorando o fato de seus lábios terem se encaixado perfeitamente aos da ilustre desconhecida que ele acabara de salvar. Não havia nada mais importante agora do que fazê-la respirar novamente.

Suzannah tinha a vaga impressão de alguém beijando-a. Ela não estava se afogando? Aquele era o salva-vidas?

"Wow" ela pensou "se o céu é assim, eu já poderia ter morrido há muito tempo".

Um jorro de água salgada saiu da boca dela, seguido por um acesso de tosse desesperado. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como fora parar na areia, porque estava deitada e... o que o salva-vidas fazia com as mãos em seus seios?

Jesse percebeu que estava com as mãos no lugar errado. Ele simplesmente esquecera de tirá-las dali após a massagem cardíaca.

Os dois trocaram um olhar intenso, que foi bruscamente interrompido quando Suzannah corou furiosamente. Jesse apressou-se em colocar as mãos em um lugar menos constrangedor. Mas ele não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Estava radiante por Suzannah ter acordado.

"Como você se sente?" perguntou a ela assim que sentiu que ela tinha condições de falar.

Suzannah umedeceu os lábios repetidas vezes. Jesse tentou ignorar a pressão que surgiu em seu baixo ventre ao ver aquele gesto.

Ela, por outro lado, estava mais preocupada em admirá-lo do que em responder à sua pergunta. Jesse tinha um corpo ainda mais perfeito visto de perto. Cada músculo era definido no lugar certo e o bronzeado natural e as gotas de água salgada que agora escorriam pelo seu corpo, completavam o conceito de "sexy" de Suzannah.

Suze reparou que ele a olhava interrogativamente e então percebeu que ele esperava uma resposta.

"Estou bem. Meio salgada por dentro, mas bem." Ela corou, mas sentiu que precisava dizer o que viria a seguir. "Obrigada. Muito Obrigada. Você salvou minha vida. Devo ela a você agora."

Jesse passou uma mão pelos cabelos rápido. Ele prendeu o olhar de Suzannah e tomou uma de suas mãos entre as dele.

"Você não me deve nada. Mas ficaria muito satisfeito em saber o nome da garota que, pela primeira vez, me deu algum motivo para ter aceitado essa profissão ridícula" Ele não queria que isso parecesse uma cantada. Mas não pôde evitar quando pareceu.

Jesse não conteve o sorriso ao ver Suzannah corar mais uma vez. Era lindo ver a cor voltar ao seu rosto.

"Suzannah. Pode chamar de Suze" ela respondeu, um pouco sem jeito de retribuir a pergunta.

"Suzannah. Lindo nome."

Jesse de repente percebeu que várias pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor deles. Por um instante, era como se ele e Suzannah houvessem criado seu mundo particular, onde qualquer um ao redor deles era insignificante.

"Acho melhor levar você para casa. Você precisa de um banho e beber água. Doce, de preferência." Ele deu um sorriso para ela e levantou-se, oferecendo uma mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Suzannah aceitou a mão que ele estendia e levantou-se. Mas ela calculou errado o impulso que deveria tomar e acabou levantando perto demais dele, rápido demais. Seus corpos acabaram colados quando ela ficou de pé, seus rostos a 5cm de distância.

"Eu..." Suzannah começou, mas não parecia encontrar nada para falar.

Jesse tratou de dar um passo para trás ao perceber o quanto ela ficara sem graça. Apenas quando ele fez menção de se afastar para pegar a blusa que jogara em algum lugar na areia é que percebeu que continuava segurando a mão dela.

Era macia. O contato, mesmo ela tendo acabado de quase se afogar, era quente. Gostoso. O encaixe era perfeito.

Quando ele afrouxou o aperto em seus dedos, ela não soltou. Ele a olhou nos olhos e Suzannah sorriu. Ele não conteve o sorriso e sorriu também, soltando a mão dela delicadamente, com um leve aperto carinhoso.

As pessoas da praia já havia se dispersado e após a onda gigante – que abarcara mais da metade da parte habitável da praia – muitos haviam ido embora.

Suzannah até procurou os irmãos, mas não havia nem sombra. Eles provavelmente nem sabiam do seu quase acidente. "Melhor assim" ela pensou "minha mãe provavelmente teria um chilique".

O salva-vidas voltou para perto dela e Suzannah viu que ele havia colocado, além da camisa, um short vermelho.

"Vai mesmo me levar em casa? É longe" ela advertiu. Ele sorriu e ela mais uma vez se deliciou com tanta beleza.

"Vou. Não tenho problemas quanto à distâncias. Vamos?" ele sorriu e ofereceu a mão a ela.

Eles iam mesmo andar de mãos dadas? "Controle-se, Suze" ela pensou "ele apenas está sendo amigável porque você acabou de se afogar. Controle-se!"

Mas quando os dedos deles se entrelaçaram, ela não pôde deixar de sentir aquela maravilhosa sensação de proteção. Ela não sabia de onde aquilo vinha, só sabia que era bom e que não tentaria entender.

Suzannah esperou estar guiando eles pelo caminho certo. Ela só havia feito o percurso uma vez, quando veio com os irmãos para a praia naquele dia.

Mas ela nem se importaria em se perder. Na verdade, ela tinha plena consciência de que com ele ela nunca estaria perdida.

O caminho estava deserto. Os dois iam em silêncio, ele segurando a mão dela firmemente, descrevendo círculos carinhosos com o polegar nas costas da mão macia.

"Ainda não sei seu nome" Suzannah disse, quebrando o fio dos pensamentos de Jesse.

"Hector. Mas prefiro que chame de Jesse" ele respondeu, sorrindo de lado para ela.

"Então, Jesse... Sabe que não precisa ir comigo até lá, não é mesmo? Afinal, você estava trabalhando e..." ele a silenciou com um dedo em seus lábios.

Jesse deu um passo a frente e virou-se para ficar de frente para ela. Ele não sabia muito bem porque estava fazendo aquilo. Ele tinha medo de estar indo rápido demais, mas sabia também que era o certo a fazer.

Suzannah, por outro lado, tinha certeza que eles estavam indo rápido demais. Mas ela não tinha medo. Ela sabia que seria melhor assim, antes que ela acabasse não conseguindo afastá-lo. Antes que ela acabasse tendo outra certeza: de que não precisaria afastá-lo.

"Esqueça isso, tudo bem? Apenas me deixe acompanhá-la" ele falou. Seus olhos estavam novamente presos um ao outro. O dedo dele ainda tocava os lábios dela. O toque era macio, apesar de ele saber que ela ainda estava com os lábios salgados.

Ele desejou poder experimentar aqueles lábios nos seus. Qual seria o gosto de Suzannah? Então ele se lembrou de como era o toque de seus lábios quando fez a respiração boca a boca nela. E, quando Jesse se deu conta, seus lábios já estavam nos de Suzannah.

**(N/A: Yellow – Coldplay)**

O gosto dela era uma mistura da água salgada da praia com alguma coisa doce. Era perfeito. As bocas se encaixavam como se tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra. As línguas dançavam uma contra a outra com perfeição, como se fizessem aquilo sempre.

As mãos de Jesse criaram vida própria à procura da cintura de Suzannah, enquanto as dela entrelaçavam-se fortemente no cabelo dele, como se alguém fosse capaz de fugir daquele momento.

Nenhum dos dois soube ao certo quanto tempo durou o beijo. Nenhum dos dois queria que ele acabasse. Mas, como tudo que é bom tem seu fim, o beijo foi interrompido. Por uma buzina de carro.

Sem que percebessem, Suzannah e Jesse haviam parado no meio da rua para se beijar. E agora um carro inoportuno buzinava insistentemente.

Corando mais do que todas as vezes naquele dia, Suzannah puxou Jesse pela mão para a calçada. Os dois riram da situação, enquanto Jesse levava uma das mãos até a face de Suzannah. Era lindo vê-la corar e ele queria sentir aquilo em seus dedos.

Ela baixou os olhos sob seu toque, fechando-os para se deliciar com aquilo. Ela sabia que deveria estar terrivelmente despenteada, a maquiagem escorrendo e acabara de perceber que estava descalça. Mas não havia nada mais importante agora que sentir o toque de Jesse.

E tão rápido que os dois nem perceberam, uma chuva grossa começou a cair. Eles nem tentaram se proteger. Afinal, tudo que eles mais precisavam agora era de um banho.

Suzannah pegou a mão de Jesse que estava em seu rosto e tomou entre as dela. Ela segurou firme e convidou-o a voltar a andar.

Os dois continuaram a caminhada, debaixo de chuva, mas dessa vez sem silêncio algum. Eles conversaram sobre a vida, a família dos dois, os planos. Cada um querendo saber mais e mais detalhes sobre a vida do outro.

Suzannah pensava que o caminho de volta era longo. Mas ela chegou tão rápido em casa, que teve de checar duas vezes se tinha mesmo ido ao local certo.

Ela parou alguns metros antes da porta e olhou para Jesse.

"Quer entrar?" ela convidou, apesar de não achar uma boa ideia. Sua mãe provavelmente o botaria para correr de tanto babar nele.

"Você acha que devo?" ele perguntou, mais uma vez dando um passo a frente dela para ficar a sua frente e virando para encará-la.

"Você é quem sabe" Suzannah teve um temor ao dizer aquilo.

Ela não queria que ele sumisse. Ela tomara uma decisão no caminho, algo que não externara. Mas Suzannah sabia que ele poderia sumir se ela não o convidasse a entrar. Ela tinha certeza que era isso que ele faria.

Jesse aproximou-se e beijou-a novamente.

"Vamos, eu levo você até a porta" ele disse e pegou-a pela mão. Ele tocou a campainha e a mãe de Suzannah abriu, segundos depois.

"Filha, o que...? Quem é ele? Cadê os meninos e..?" ela metralhou-os.

"Calma, mãe" Suzannah interrompeu. Ela ia começar a explicar, mas se conteve ao reparar na mãe. "O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?"

**(N/A: New Perspective – Panic! At The Disco)**

Suzannah viu a mãe enxugar algumas lágrimas apressada, mas sem conseguir conter um novo jorro que veio a seguir. Suzannah ia começar a se desesperar quando percebeu que a mãe sorria. Eram lágrimas de felicidade.

"Mãe?"

"Andy me pediu em casamento. Vamos nos mudar para Carmel!"

Suzannah quase caiu para trás com o susto. Mudar para Carmel? Em que realidade paralela ela achava isso bom?

Bem, talvez em uma realidade que Jesse existisse. Pois ele agora sorria como uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo.

Durante todo o caminho, ele receou o momento em que eles se separariam. Afinal, ela não pertencia a Carmel e logo estaria de volta para casa e ele sozinho novamente. Mas Suzannah iria ficar? Que sorte poderia haver maior que essa?

"Isso é" a mãe de Suzannah interrompeu os devaneios dos dois "se você estiver de acordo..."

Suzannah apertou a mão de Jesse entre as suas e sorriu para ele. Sua mãe assustou-se. Qual a última vez que ela vira a filha sorrir tão genuinamente?

"Se eu estou de acordo?" Suzannah respondeu, ainda olhando para Jesse. "É tudo que eu mais poderia querer." Foi a vez dela de ficar de frente para Jesse, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

"Você está de acordo, Jesse?"

"Precisa mesmo que eu responda, _hermosa_?"

E os dois colaram os lábios, em um beijo que funcionava mais como um pacto. Um pacto de um novo começo para Suzannah. Pois a decisão que ela tomara era de que não afastaria Jesse. Ele a salvara não apenas de se afogar. Ele a salvara de uma vida medíocre, de acreditar que o problema com os garotos era dela e não deles.

Ela ficaria ao lado dele enquanto ele quisesse. Quando ele quisesse. Mesmo que esse "quando" um dia virasse um "sempre".

**~FIM~**

—

**(N/A: E então, o que acharam? Escrevi essa One beem rapidinha, mais como uma experiência de escrever em terceira pessoa.**

**Preciso da opinião de vocês. Então, já sabem o que fazer, não é mesmo? Me façam feliz e mandem reviews. :D**

**Beijos.**

**P.S.: Hoje ou amanhã devo estar postando o capítulo novo de "Just Like Me". Demorou, mas saiu.)**


End file.
